


One of A Kind

by scienceandmischief



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceandmischief/pseuds/scienceandmischief
Summary: AHS: Apocalypse AU. Michael is an opthamologist and Mallory is a close friend. This idea came from a conversation on the MCA Discord. ♡Thoughts are in italics.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	One of A Kind

"So, what brings you here?"

".. You're my friend and you said you'd give me a free eye exam and a discount on glasses?"

"..oh! Right, of course! For your crappy eyesight. Follow me, then."

Blinking at the remark, Mallory was about to say something in response before letting out a soft sigh as she caught Michael smiling at her politely. The two of them had known each other for almost two years and while she knew he had a tendency of saying off-the-wall things, she was certain he wasn't trying to be cruel. Thinking of something to lighten the moment, "It was really sweet of you to offer me this. Eye exams and all the other stuff can be so expensive."

Coughing slightly as he felt the all-too-familiar prickle of goosebumps form on his cheeks as he smiled inwardly at her statement, it took all of Michael's composure to stand still. From the moment he realized how much he loved Mallory, any private moment the two of them shared felt tense; awkward, even. He could not count the number of times where he had to stop himself from capturing her soft lips or sliding his long fingers through her brunette locks. Even now as he took in her cheerful appearance, he turned around and made his way into his office in an attempt to keep himself calm. "Think nothing of it, Mallory. Your eyes are very important and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Now, please take a..--," the rest of his sentence was abruptly put on hold as he felt her walk past him; the hypnotic aroma of her perfume and the warmth of her body brushing along his causing him to let out an involuntary groan of pleasure.

"What was that?," Mallory asked worriedly as she turned and approached him, frowning as he backed away. 

_One_ _more_ _step_ _and_ _I'm_ _a_ _goner_, he mentally muttered to himself as he backed away to his desk. "N-nothing at all. I just--," _i_ _love_ _you_ _so much,_ _you_ _delectable_ _vixen_! "-- you should sit down so we can see how poor your eyes really are."

Blinking once more at his remark, Mallory let out an annoyed snort as she eyed him. "My eyes aren't that bad, Michael."

Smirking in amusement at her retort, he nodded before answering. "They're beautiful, actually."

"Wait, what?" How could he go from insulting her to offering a compliment?

_ Oh_, _fuck_. "Uhm, you must be hearing things. They say the ears are the first to go. Sit, sit, sit," he continued as he gestured toward a large white chair next to his desk.

Once more she wanted to say something and, once more, she sighed before shaking her head and moving to sit on the offered chair. Settling down and watching him fuss around, she could not help smiling as she watched his blonde locks spill over his shoulders as he gathered his tools. While they had met at a local bookstore over grabbing the same book, she found herself remembering how she could not take her eyes off of him as he wandered the aisles. At first, he seemed unapproachable, but once their fingers brushed along each other's over a psychology book, everything fell into place. Meals spent at each other's places and late night conversations became the heart of their friendship when the unexpected happened. The two of them had made plans to hang out at her place when she came down with a cold so when she texted him to let him know she was sick and that they could cancel, she had not expected him to come over with soup and supplies to help her recover. When he had walked in, fingers wrapped around plastic bags filled with the important contents, she found herself truly speechless. Of all the friends and exes in her life, Michael had been the first of her knowledge to take up the role of being her caregiver as she recovered. He had made her tea, fed her soup; even going as far as carrying her off to her bed when she felt too weak to move. It was that night; that kind gesture that caused her to fall in love with him and she had been working up the courage to tell him for the past two weeks.

"-- allory? Mallory, hey; are you all right?"

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise as she felt the thumb of his right hand brush along her chin while his voice flooded her mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. Your thumb's really soft."

Blushing lightly at the sudden compliment, he was about to reply when he dropped his clipboard; sounds of the plastic crashing against the linoleum flooring filling the room and echoing off the walls. Bending down to retrieve the fallen object, he cleared his throat softly as he focused his attention on calming his heartbeat. How he was supposed to handle being close to her while subduing his responses to her words and actions was beyond him. When he had finished collecting what he needed, the enticing sight of her smiling up at him nearly caused his steely resolve to shatter. She looked so peaceful, so intoxicatingly beautiful, that he longed to kneel down and brush his lips along hers; to feel the warmth of her lips along his in a soft kiss.

Clearing his throat once more as he forced himself to focus on setting up the exam itself, he slid the fingers of his left hand through his long tresses while pulling the retinal camera over to where Mallory was sitting. Once the piece of equipment was set in place, he drew his attention back to the love of his life. "You'll need to take off your glasses for this part."

"Oh, right." Following as instructed, she slid her old pair off and smiled up at him. "Ready when you are." Blinking as the blurried sight of him standing still greeted her, Mallory cleared her throat and called out to him.

"You're so beautiful, Mallory," he whispered; adoration and affection teaming together as he openly gazed down at her.

_Did he just..?_ "Excuse me?"

His eyelids widened in horror as the sight of her looking up at him questionably sent his mind spiraling. For so long, he had held in his thoughts about her out of worry that she would react in a negative fashion. For so long, he had come to terms with keeping their relationship as a friendship, but with her so close to him now, he felt like he was a volcano threatening to erupt. "I-- uh, I said your eyesight is impossible. How do you manage to survive in public without walking into traffic?," he let out a fake chuckle as he turned his attention to the machine to his left.

Frowning up at him in dismay, Mallory shook her head at his response. She knew what she heard. "I think we need to talk, Michael."

"About your bad eyes? That's why we're here, silly."

"I don't want to talk about that. You keep saying nice things about me and then when I say something, you chicken out and say something stupid. What's going on?," she added as she put her glasses back on.

He paused as he listened; his heart threatening to crash against his ribcage and through his chest. Ever since he realized he loved her, he struggled to feel comfortable around her. It was only when she got sick two weeks ago that he pushed away his feelings to take care of her. Even then as she slumbered in his embrace, he could not help telling her how much he loved her; how he was losing his mind with all that he felt. At first, the whole moment had felt corny; ridiculous, even, but it helped at the time. Now, however, he knew he was running out of ways to avoid the situation in its entirety. With that in mind, "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Chuckling softly at her response, Michael slowly pushed the camera aside and knelt in front of Mallory; the urge to touch her soaring through his veins to the point of him resting the palm of his right hand along the kneecap of her left knee. "I'm, well, I-- why is this so hard?" He shook his head before continuing, "I'm in love with you, Mallory. I've been in love with you for almost a year and it's been absolute hell."

As she processed the admission, Mallory was initially dumbfounded. What originally had been a worry that he was mad about something had turned into one of the greatest moments of her life. "I'm in love with you, too." Giddiness of the most intense form bloomed from within as she scooted forward and brushed her lips along his; warmth from a surprised gasp caressing her lips as she smiled and kissed him once more.

"Wait, wait, wait!," he called out unexpectedly as he took in the soft tingly sensation thrumming along his lips. "Y-you love me, too? Since when?!"

"Since you came over and took care of me; although I suspect it might've happened a while back."

"I've been losing my mind over being this way and y-you..,-" he paused as he, too, took a moment to process all of what was happening. Once he did, he licked his lips slowly and whispered, "-can I kiss you this time?"

Smiling blissfully as he witnessed her eager nod, Michael slowly cupped Mallory's cheeks and closed the distance between the two of them in a sweet, gentle liplock; joyous giggles bubbling up from the pair as he kissed her over and over.

Pulling away with a satisfied smile etched along her features, Mallory wrapped her arms around his waist before she slid down off the chair and onto his lap; his giddy laugh filling her ears. "So you think I'm beautiful?"

Grinning just as happily as her, Michael moved his hands down to wrap around her waist in return. "Oh, no. I know it. Ever since I felt saw you in that store, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

End


End file.
